The present invention relates to an apparatus for safeguarding a merchandise item against theft, having a safeguarding part for fixing to the merchandise item and having a connecting cord for connecting the safeguarding part to an object which is not at risk of theft.
Apparatuses of this type are known for example from DE 295 07 157 U1. They are used principally in stores for radio and television sets, video equipment, telephone systems, etc. In the stores, a great deal of display equipment is kept ready for operation and ready for test use for the customers. In order to avoid losses of equipment and, in particular, of the associated remote controls due to theft, safeguarding parts are usually fitted to the merchandise items which are at risk of theft, which safeguarding parts are in turn connected to an object which is not at risk of theft, for example to a display shelf or a display case. The merchandise item which is at risk of theft is thus safeguarded against theft by means of the connecting cord, test use of the safeguarded merchandise item by the customer nonetheless being made possible.
Apparatuses of this type have proved successful for safeguarding merchandise items with a planar surface. However, particularly comparatively small merchandise items, for example remote controls and mobile radio transceivers, usually have a curved surface, to which the safeguarding part can often be fixed only inadequately. Therefore, it has already been proposed (EP 0 663 656 A1), for the purpose of safeguarding the merchandise item, to use a monitoring sensor having a very flat, flexible housing made of a rubber-elastic material, with the result that the housing can be adapted to a domed or curved surface of the merchandise item and fixed by means of an adhesive layer. Although monitoring sensors of this type allow improved safeguarding of the merchandise item against theft, in many cases the presentation of the merchandise item is adversely affected.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an apparatus of the type in question for safeguarding a merchandise item against theft in such a way that it allows improved presentation of the merchandise item.
In the case of an apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction, this object is achieved according to the invention by virtue of the fact that the safeguarding part comprises a substantially rigid base part and also a fixing part, which can be fixed to the merchandise item and can be adapted to the form of the merchandise item at least in a partial region of its surface associated with the merchandise item. A configuration of this type makes it possible, on the one hand, for the safeguarding part to be reliably fixed even to a merchandise item having a curved surface, in that the fixing part can be adapted to the form of the merchandise item at least in a partial region of its surface associated with the merchandise item. On the other hand, the merchandise item can be presented advantageously. To that end, the safeguarding part comprises a rigid base part which, by way of example, may serve as a support for the merchandise item to be presented.
In a preferred embodiment, it is provided that the fixing part is configured in a deformable manner at least in a partial region of its surface associated with the merchandise item. Thus, in this region, said fixing part may be produced from a plastically deformable material, for example. This enables the fixing part to be optimally adapted even to a complicated shape of the merchandise item to be safeguarded.
It is particularly favorable if that region of the fixing part which can firstly be adapted to the form of the merchandise item solidifies when applied to the merchandise item, that is to say subsequently retains the form that it has adopted in the first instance. The solidification of that region of the fixing part which can be adapted to the form of the merchandise item when fitted to the merchandise item has the advantage, in particular, that the solidified fixing part can be held in a particularly reliable manner on the merchandise item, for example by means of a flexible adhesive pad disposed on that surface of the fixing part which faces the merchandise item. As adhesive pad, there can be used, for example, a double-sided adhesive tape.
In a preferred embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention, it is provided that the fixing part comprises a deformable casing surrounding a flowable fixing agent which solidifies under pressure loading. The fixing part is thus formed in the manner of a pad, with a flowable fixing agent. If the safeguarding part is pressed onto the merchandise item, which may have a curved form, then the fixing part is adapted to the form of the merchandise item on account of the flowable fixing agent, the fixing agent solidifying, on account of the pressure loading acting on it, within a short time, for example within less than 30 seconds, preferably within from 10 to 20 seconds, and subsequently withstanding even high mechanical loads.
The fixing agent may advantageously have at least two fixing components which can be mixed together under pressure loading. In this case, it is particularly advantageous if the casing comprises at least two chambers, each for accommodating a fixing component, the chambers being separated from one another by a partition, which breaks open under pressure loading. If a pressure is exerted on the casing when the safeguarding part is fitted to the merchandise item, then the consequence of this is that the partition breaks open, with the result that the two fixing components are mixed together and the fixing part subsequently solidifies.
It is advantageous if the partition has preset breaking 10 points, since it can thereby be ensured, in a simple manner, that the partition breaks open when the safeguarding part is fitted to the merchandise item.
In an embodiment which can be produced in a particularly cost-effective manner, the fixing components comprise an adhesive and also a curing agent. This has the advantage that the period of time within which the fixing part solidifies when fitted to the merchandise item can be influenced in a simple manner by the choice of mixing ratio between adhesive and curing agent.
It is advantageous if the fixing part can be connected to the base part in a releasable manner. This affords the possibility of multiple recycling of the base part for monitoring different merchandise items, in that a fixing part that may have solidified is released from the base part and an unused fixing part is fitted.
In an alternative configuration of the apparatus according to the invention, it is provided that the fixing part comprises at least two contact elements which can be applied to the merchandise item, at least one contact element being held in a manner that allows it to pivot about at least one pivot axis. The pivotable mounting enables the contact elements to be oriented in an inclined manner with respect to one another, it being possible for the relative orientation of the contact elements to be adapted to the curvature of the surface of the merchandise item to be monitored. This ensures that the safeguarding part can be fixed reliably even to merchandise items having a curved surface, but moreover, the safeguarding part can have a configuration which is suitable for optimum presentation in each case. The use of safeguarding parts having at least two contact elements which are disposed at a spacing from one another, at least one of the contact elements being able to be pivoted, has proved successful in particular for reliably safeguarding mobile telephones, which mainly have a curved surface.
It is particularly favorable if at least two contact elements are each held in a manner that allows them to pivot, since this simplifies the fitting of the safeguarding part to merchandise items having a curved surface.
In this case, it is particularly favorable if the contact elements are held in a manner that allows them to pivot about pivot axes which are oriented parallel to one another. This makes it possible, in a simple manner, to adapt the orientation of the contact elements particularly to merchandise items having a cylindrical curved surface.
Particularly good adaptation to the shape of the merchandise item to be monitored can be ensured by at least one contact element being held in a manner that allows it to pivot about two pivot axes which are oriented perpendicularly to one another. In this case, it is particularly advantageous if two contact elements are held in a manner that allows them to pivot in each case about two pivot axes which are oriented perpendicularly to one another, with the result that at least two contact elements can be oriented in an inclined manner with respect to one another both in a first direction and in a second direction perpendicular thereto. Thus, by way of example, it may be provided that at least one contact element is held in a manner that allows it to pivot by means of a ball-and-socket joint.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, it is provided that the safeguarding part comprises at least three contact elements, at least two contact elements being held in a manner that allows them to pivot and the respective pivot axes being oriented perpendicularly to one another. Thus, by way of example, it may be provided that a first contact element has a rigid form, while a second and a third contact element are held in a manner that allows them to pivot, the pivot axis of the second contact element being oriented perpendicularly to the pivot axis of the third contact element. The use of at least three contact elements enables the safeguarding part to be fitted particularly securely to the merchandise item to be monitored, the pivotable mounting of two contact elements enabling simple adaptation even to a curved surface of the merchandise item.
It is particularly favorable if the safeguarding part comprises three contact elements, two contact elements being able to be pivoted about pivot axes which are oriented parallel to one another, and the third contact element being held in a manner that allows it to pivot transversely with respect to the pivot axes of the other two contact elements. This enables the safeguarding part to be fitted particularly reliably to a merchandise item which, in the manner of a tapering neck of a bottle, has a surface that is curved both in a first direction and in a second direction.
It is advantageous if the apparatus comprises a holding part for fixing to the object which is not at risk of theft, the holding part being connected to the safeguarding part via the connecting cord. The holding part preferably comprises an adhesive layer for fixing to the object. By means of the adhesive layer, the holding part can be fixed in a simple manner to the object, for example a display shelf or a table top, which is not at risk of theft, and by means of the connecting cord it is ensured that the safeguarding part is reliably connected to the holding part.
The presentation of the safeguarded merchandise item is simplified if the safeguarding part and the holding part comprise mutually complementary connecting means for establishing a releasable connection. In this case, it may be provided, in particular, that the safeguarding part can be connected to the holding part in a non-rotatable manner.
The connecting means associated with the safeguarding part are preferably disposed on the base part.
It is favorable if the holding part has a receptacle, into which the safeguarding part can be inserted. This makes it possible, in particular, to stabilize the safeguarding part laterally by the receptacle being formed in the shape of a basin, with the result that the safeguarding part can be deposited in a simple manner in the holding part and be removed from the holding part as required together with the merchandise item in order that the latter can be subjected to a test use.
Preferably, the safeguarding part can be suspended in the holding part. This enables the mechanical connection between safeguarding part and holding part to be established and released in a particularly simple manner. It is also conceivable that the safeguarding part can be plugged into the holding part.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, it is provided that the apparatus comprises at least one winding element for automatically winding up the connecting cord. This enables a particularly advantageous presentation of the safeguarded merchandise item, because, by means of the winding element, it is ensured that the connecting cord is wound up as far as possible and, consequently, does not hang loosely. If a customer picks up the merchandise item in order to subject it to a test use, then he can easily unwind the connecting cord counter to the effect of a restoring force, and if he puts the merchandise item back again, then the connecting cord is automatically wound up again.
In this case, it is advantageous if a winding element is disposed on the holding part, in particular integrated in a housing of the holding part or disposed in the housing of the holding part. In this way, it is ensured that the safeguarded merchandise item, having been subjected to a test use by the customer, is returned again to its original location, namely to the holding part associated with the safeguarding part, the connecting cord simultaneously being wound up. As an alternative or supplementary to this, it may be provided that a winding element is integrated into the base part.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, it is provided that the apparatus according to the invention comprises a sensor element for monitoring proper contact with the merchandise item, it being possible for the sensor element to be connected to an electrical monitoring circuit, for outputting an alarm signal in the event of proper contact ceasing. In this case, the sensor element may be configured as a separate monitoring element which can be fitted to the merchandise item, for example, to a point on the merchandise item which is not very visible to the customer. Thus, it may preferably be provided that the connecting cord comprises an electrical conductor which is routed through the safeguarding part and is connected to the separate monitoring element. What may be involved in this case is, for example, a monitoring sensor of the kind described in the published European patent application EP 0 663 656 A1.
It is particularly advantageous if the sensor element for monitoring proper contact between the safeguarding part and the merchandise item is disposed on the safeguarding part. In this case, the safeguarding part with sensor element forms a monitoring sensor, the sensor element preferably being disposed on the safeguarding part in such a way that it cannot be recognized by the customer.
The merchandise item can be safeguarded against theft electronically by means of the sensor element. All that is necessary for this purpose is to connect the sensor element to a monitoring circuit disclosed in EP 0 116 701 B1, for example. If, during an attempted theft, the safeguarding partxe2x80x94or the monitoring element in the case of a sensor element configuration in the form of a separate monitoring elementxe2x80x94is separated from the merchandise item, then this is detected by the sensor element, which thereupon provides an electrical measurement quantity which can be evaluated as an alarm situation by the monitoring circuit.
The sensor element is preferably disposed on the fixing part, for example on a contact element, so that it cannot be recognized by the customer.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, a sensor element is provided for monitoring the proper fixing of the holding part on the object which is at not at risk of theft, which sensor element can be connected to an electrical monitoring circuit for outputting an alarm signal in the event of proper contact between the holding part and the object which is not at risk of theft ceasing.
As explained above, a separate configuration in the form of a monitoring element coupled to the holding part can also be used in the case of the sensor element which monitors the proper contact between the holding part and the object which is not at risk of theft. It is particularly favorable if the sensor element which interacts with the object which is not at risk of theft is disposed on the holding part, preferably on a housing wall of the holding part.
The sensor element may comprise an electrical switching element and also a switching plunger which interacts with the merchandise item and/or with the object which is not at risk of theft. If the sensor element is removed from the merchandise item and/or the object, then the switching plunger actuates the switching element, with the result that a visual and/or acoustic alarm can be triggered, for example by means of a piezoelectric crystal.
It may be provided that the monitoring circuit is disposed in the base part. In this case, it is favorable if the base part additionally accommodates an electrical voltage supply unit, for example an electric battery, as voltage source for the monitoring circuit.
As an alternative, it may be provided that the monitoring circuit is disposed in the holding part, and that the connecting cord comprises an electrical conductor for establishing an electrical connection between the sensor element, which interacts with the merchandise item, and the monitoring circuit. In this case, the connecting cord serves both for mechanical and for electrical connection of the safeguarding part to the holding element. This makes it possible for not only the proper fitting of the safeguarding part to the merchandise item to be monitored electrically, but also the proper connection of the safeguarding part to the holding element. Specifically, if the connecting cord is separated during an attempted theft, in order to steal the merchandise item together with the fitted safeguarding part, then this can be detected by means of the monitoring circuit disposed in the holding element and an appropriate alarm signal can be output.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, it is provided that the monitoring circuit and also a winding element are disposed in the housing of the holding part, the monitoring circuit being electrically connected to the sensor element, which interacts with the merchandise item, via the connecting cord, which can be wound up by means of the winding element. In this case, the holding part not only performs the function of simplifying the fixing of the connecting cord to an object which is not at risk of theft, but it additionally accommodates both the electrical monitoring circuit and the winding element by means of which the connecting cord can be wound up as far as possible. The latter in this case not only forms a mechanical connection to the safeguarding part that can be fitted to the merchandise item, but simultaneously enables the electrical connection between the monitoring circuit and the sensor element which interacts with the merchandise item.
In this case, it is particularly advantageous if the holding part comprises a cord guide for guiding the connecting cord within the housing, since this enables the winding up of the connecting cord by means of the winding element to be simplified and frictional forces that occur to be reduced.
It is favorable if the cord guide is integrally connected to the housing of the holding part, because this enables a holding part configuration which can be produced in a particularly cost-effective manner.
Preferably, a visual and/or acoustic alarm transmitter, which is electrically connected to the monitoring circuit, is disposed in the housing of the holding part, with the result that a visual and/or acoustic alarm signal can be output via the alarm transmitter in the event of an attempted theft.
It is particularly advantageous if an electrical voltage supply unit, which is electrically connected to the monitoring circuit, is disposed in the housing of the holding part. This enables an autonomous configuration of the apparatus for safeguarding a merchandise item against theft, in which case not only additional connecting cables for connecting the apparatus to a central monitoring unit but also additional power supply connecting cables can be obviated. This makes it possible for a merchandise item which is at risk of theft to be presented optimally practically at any desired point within a store retail area and at the same time to be safeguarded against theft.
If a multiplicity of safeguarding parts are used in a store, and the proper fitting of said safeguarding parts to a merchandise item which is at risk of theft is intended to be monitored, then it is advantageous if the connecting cord comprises an electrical conductor for electrically connecting the sensor element to an external monitoring circuit. The latter may, for example, be disposed in a central unit, as is disclosed in EP 0 116 701 B1.
It is advantageous if the safeguarding part comprises an indicator element with the aid of which the proper fitting of the safeguarding part to the merchandise item and, preferably, also of the holding part to the object which is not at risk of theft and/or an alarm signal can be indicated. Thus, by way of example, a light-emitting diode whose luminous signal changes in the event of an attempted theft may be disposed on the safeguarding part.